A Confession in the Undernet
by Benevolent Reaper 464
Summary: Protoman.EXE is out on mission to delete a criminal organiztion. Unknown to him, female navi follows him. Protoman X Meddy One-Shot


**Author's note: For some strange reason, I have supported this ship and find it working for me. That aside, I'm a fan of the Battle Network series**

A Confession in the Undernet

_It was just another day on the Net. Protoman was on his way hunting down a Netmafia in the Undernet. The red Navi was contacted by his Netop, Chaud Blaze, reporting him information on the criminal Navis._

"Protoman, new information. You'll be facing strong Navis. Stay alert and on guard." Chaud reported him, giving his navi info on the criminals on the net.

"Understood." The red navi, without looking, then proceed to ingress the Undernet. Unknown to Protoman, another navi, having the appearance of a medic, followed him there.

_Meddy followed Protoman for his safety, although the red navi has succeeded on numerous missions taking place in the Undernet. She was then contacted by her operator, Jasmine, asking her operator about the sudden change interest._

"Meddy, what's wrong? Did you forget something?" She asked, wondering if Medi forgot any items.

"...No. I've just seen Protoman a few minutes ago." Meddy answered in a more calm tone.

"Why are you following Protoman? He can take care of himself." Jasmine assured her.

"I'm just doing it out of courtesy, so I'm going anyway." Meddy replied.

"Very well... I'll prepare you with some sword chips." Jasmine replied.

* * *

_Protoman has ingressed the Undernet to complete the mission he was assigned: Delete the netcriminals, derail their plans, and rescue any hostages they've captured. The mission wasn't easy as the Undernet was crawling with very strong viruses; something that would be a problem for the average navi. _

"They are deep in the Undernet. Delete on sight." Chaud command with his usual calm tone.

"Understood, Master Chaud." Protoman headed off without any second thoughts."

_Protoman runs to the deepest parts of the Undernet, deleting viruses without a scratch on him in the process. However, Meddy then arrives to Undernet to see a few viruses, an Arachy type, a Woodnote 3 Ex type, and a Trumpet type. The medical navi immediately threw a White Capsule towards the trumpet type virus, followed by another one. The only real trouble was the Arachy and Woodnote 3 Ex virus. _

"CyberSlasher! Battle-chip: In! Download!" Jasmine then installed the Slasher chip in the PET, with her navi's arm materializing into a sword long enough attack the Arachy and inadvertently the Woodnote 3 Ex virus. At least that was enough to good on and follow Protoman. She then sees a malicious navi to fight her, only for Medi use Healing pulse on the navi. and proceed to follow Protoman's trail. Viruses appeared less often out of fear of Protoman, who was just about to reach the deep area of the Undernet. Three mob Navis approached Meddy, ready to take her out. Fortunately, Netop Jasmine has prepared a Lifesword to delete them. Unknown to her, one mob navi crept behind her. But to her surprise, the Navi was attacked from behind, leaving behind a shot.

"This shot wound..." Meddy tried deducing who did it. "The only navi who would do that would be..."

"To think you've made it far again... I'm impressed." A green navi with a sniper rifle appeared in front of Medi.

"You're... Searchman, yes?" Meddy tried to recall his name.

"Correct."

"What business do have in the Undernet?" Meddy asked, curious of Searchman's purpose of coming to this place.

"Do not waste time here, Searchman. We have a mission to do here... Gather info on the Mob's boss." Searchman's Operator, Raika, wanted to get his mission done as quick as possible.

"Understood, Raika." Searchman replied.

"...Is it Gospel?" It was then Jasmine's turn to ask a question.

"No, it isn't." Raika replied. "It's another netmob by the name of Malterror. They have been smuggling illegal programs in Electopia and Netopia. My mission is to gather info on the mafia's boss."

"I guess that's the reason Protoman's here." Meddy concluded.

"Hmph." A calm smirk appeared on Raika's face. "Well then. This just makes _our _mission easier." Raika closed his eyes, reminding him of days as a member of Team Protoman. "Very well... Searchman, follow Protoman's trail and delete any Malterror Navis left behind." Raika ordered.

"Understood, Raika. Meddy, follow Protoman's trail. I'll follow from afar." Searchman ordered Meddy.

"Got it." Meddy replied. '_This isn't going to be easy... Hang in there, Protoman. If you're injured... I'll heal you.' _As Meddy ran forward, she blushed_. 'I...'_

"Is there something wrong, Meddy?" Jasmine expressed worry

* * *

Protoman reached to the destination of the Undernet. Seven navis appeared to fight Protoman.

"This is the end of the road, Protoman of the officials." The front navi, a black one, gave a smug smirk.

"Give it up. You're all going to be deleted anyway." Protoman kept his usual calm demeanor. These navis were of no problem.

"That's what you think!" The black navi replied, still retaining his smug grin.

Protoman charged at the navi, ready to strike. However, before he could strike them down, he was paralyzed. "Nggh!"

_'An ambush. No big trick there.' _Chaud smirked. He then inserted a Surprise Sword battlechip into the PET.

"You thought we would come here unprepared, so we hid our navis for the perfect moment." Four other navis appeared behind the paralyzed Protoman, bringing out whips. "Now, whip him." They whipped Protoman's back, but to their surprise, he vanished. The next minute later, he appeared behind the rear navis that was facing him, slicing them with his sword, followed by a Delta Ray, eliminating the enitre crew of navis. "But... But.. _But_ **How!?**"

"I have an infinite number of tricks up my sleeve." Protoman was still on his calm demeanor. "Too bad you don't observe me much."

"I'm sorry... Master Mafiaman..." The black mobnavi gave his last words before he was deleted. **_  
_**

There was a brief silence until a raspy voice ended it.

"Hmm... Protoman, the Official navi... It's been a pleasure to meet you."

"...Show yourself, Mafiaman: Leader of Malterror"

A tall, purple navi with a business-like attire, and a fedora approached Protoman. He wielded what seems to be a stick. "So you've heard of me? Info sure evalutes high these days. Hehe... Once we're done with you, We'll have little problems selling illegal programs and battlechips everywhere."

"Prepare to be deleted, Mafiaman." Protoman then prepared a Sonic Boom, only for it to blocked by a force-field.

_'A force-field? That's a defense no ordinary navi not even Bass can possess.' _ Chaud was slightly in awe of the force field. "Protoman! On the defensive!"

"Roger, Master Chaud." Protoman stayed on guard and stood his ground. Suddenly, vines quickly reached Protoman and trapped him. "Urggh" This was bad for Protoman.

_'No good. With the force-field in play, Surprise sword here is useless. Unless...' _Chaud was about to decide against using a Surprise Sword Chip, bu he inserted the chip halfway in as a part of a plan.

"Hellfire Lighter!" Mafiaman brought out a lighter and dropped it into the netgrounds and watch Protoman suffer in the flames.

* * *

Meddy and Searchman were almost into Protoman's location, albeit injured from fighting viruses. They a saw a tall figure on the field.

"That must be Mafiaman." Searchman thought. "That's the guy we're after."

"What's the plan, Searchman?" Meddy asked.

"Throw a... Paralysis Capsule on when he's off guard. Then I'll Shoot him."

"Ok. Do you have a plan B?" Meddy feared that Plan A would fail.

"Good question. I'll have a satellite chip in tow to get his attention. Move forward a little. On the count to 3, throw the Capsule. 1... 2... 3!"

Meddy threw the capsule to paralyze Mafiaman. It managed to hit him, leaving him paralyzed for a minute.

"Yaaa!" Protoman attacked from behind once Mafiaman was paralyzed, landing a hit on him, with Searchman following suit by shooting him five times.

"Aaagghhh!" Mafiaman was caught off guard by the capsule meddy has thrown at him

The red navi then ran to Meddy's aid. "Didn't expect you to help me. Thanks."

"Just being generous, Mr. Protoman." Meddy said, blushing slightly.

"So Searchman is here too... That must mean he's here for the same reason." Protoman added when he realized the sniping skills.

"Sharo has something with this guy, I take it? What does Sharo want with Malterror?" Chaud assumed.

"That is correct." Raika said, confirming the official's suspicions. "Sharo just wants this guy eliminated and prevent the epidemic of illegal chips."

"This is a coincedence. The officials are thinking the exact same thing." Chaud deducted. _'Are they secretly collaborating? If that's the case, this makes it easier.'_

"Chaud, I have plan." Protoman proposed. "I will create a distraction for Mafiaman by using the Blkbomb chip, followed up by a Heatshot chip towards it to generate smoke. Then Meddy will use Healing Pulse to paralyze Mafiaman. Then I'll use delta ray to finish him off."

"Are you sure this will work, Protoman?" Meddy asked, worried that it'll fail.

"Positive." Protoman replied. "Wait for it..."

"Are you done talking?" Mafiaman grew impatient with them standing idly by.

Now!

"BlkBomb Battlechip: In! Download! Heatshot! BattleChip: In! Follow-up download!"

Protoman threw a BlkBomb and fire a Heatshot at the bomb, making it explode.

"Nggh!" Mafiaman covered himself for the explosion. Few minutes later, the smoke cleared up. He then wondered where they hid off to. "Guh! Nice distraction, but that's not enough to-"

"Healing Pulse!" Meddy once again took Mafiaman by surprise, paralyzing him again. "All Clear"

"Yaaaaa!" Protoman prepared the Delta Ray attack, slicing him three times. The blow managed to weaken him, and also managed to disable his Force Field generator.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!" Mafiaman screamed in agony. "You won't be smiling when our plan succeeds! Hahahahahahahaha!" After his last few words, Mafiaman gets deleted.

_'I knew we can do it, Protomon!' _Meddy's face was red, blushing.

"Sharo Army? This is Raika calling." We've succeeded in deleting Mafiaman. Repeat! We've succeeded in deleting Mafiaman" Raika was reporting back to the Sharo military.

* * *

After the Battle with Mafiaman was done, Protoman, Meddy, and Searchman conversed with each other regarding the criminal syndicate.

"With Mafiaman deleted, no more Navis will spread dark chips." Protoman announced

"The Sharo army are now tracking down Mafiaman's operator." Searchman reported to Protoman.

"Good luck." Meddy said

"Very well. I'm putting this case into your hands, Searchman." Protoman smiled.

Searchman gave a salute and jacked out.

"Let's report Sharo's involvement in this to the officials, Chaud." Protoman told his operator

"Right. Jasmine. Meddy. Good Job." Chaud complimented.

"You should thank Meddy. She's the one who decided helping you guys." Jasmine smiled.

"It was a p-pleasure to work with you, Mr. Protoman." Meddy still blushed at Protoman's face.

"No problem. Chaud, Jack out and-" Before Protoman could say anything else, Medi interrupted him.

"Wait." Meddy yelled. "There's something I need to tell you to your ear."

"Make it quick. The officials will be worried if I don't report them." Protoman reminded Meddy of his mission.

Meddy approached Protoman closely to his left ear and whispered, mustering all the courage she could muster. "I love you." Meddy took 3 steps back. "Jasmine. Let's Jack out."

"R-right." Jasmine jacked Meddy out of the Undernet, leaving Protoman blank.

"..." Protoman felt silent after awhile. "That was unexpected."

"Let's report to the Officials, Protoman." Chaud reminded Protoman of their job.

"...Roger." Chaud jacked Protoman out of the Undernet.

* * *

Later in Scilab, Chaud's PET, Protoman placed his hand to his chest. _'I've never had a navi confessed her love to me before. This day is indeed different from the others. Usually, I only showed kindness to Master Chaud and Father... Now I'm thinking like Megaman towards that pink navi. Meddy..._

_"_Protoman, you've been quiet. Are there any malfunctions?" Chaud asked, noting on Protoman's quiet behavior

"No. Not at all." Protoman answered

"Very well." Chaud went on his way to report the mission to the Officials.

* * *

Jasmine was finished buying medical items in Yumland. In her PET, Meddy was smiling very hard. _'Protoman... From the day I first met you, you were a cool navi... A-Almost a prince charming. When you were captured by Nebula, I wanted to save you from the Dark Soul... I was glad I did with the help of Megaman. I wanted to fight alongside you against CosmoMan, but that failed... When Team Protoman retired, I felt that I would never see you again... But now I did, and I'm glad I meet you as and be a member of yout team.'_

"Meddy? Is there something you want to tell me?" Jasmine asked, curious of Meddy's smile.

"Nothing at all." Meddy smiled. "Let's just go home."

"...Okay." Jasmine replied. _'Meddy must be in a good mood.' _She then smiled, off to return to her home.

* * *

**_End_**

* * *

**_Author's note: _**_Mafiaman is an OC I made, and to remind everyone, this is a one-shot. That's just about it. _


End file.
